


a kiss for your thoughts?

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Non AU, Strong Language, Talking, pretty self indulgent tbh, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: sometimes it takes just a little bribery to make minhyuk open up to him.





	a kiss for your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> hyunghyuk: breathes  
> me: you better WRITE THAT

**sunshine > moonlight**

_sunshine_ : WHY DID U DO THAT

 _moonlight_ : do what?

 _sunshine_ : DO THAT!!!!  
_sunshine_ : WHY DID YOU CHANGED THE CHOREO  
_sunshine_ : DID YOU PLANNED THAT?

 _moonlight_ : i dont get why you're TEXTING me  
_moonlight_ : I'm literally across the room

 _sunshine_ : HYUNGWON FUCKING ANSWER ME

 _moonlight_ : ugH YES OK  
_moonlight_ : I PLANNED THAT

 _sunshine_ : WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT  
_sunshine_ : ARE YOU FUCKING THICK  
_sunshine_ : WHAT IF STARSHIP BANS US AGAIN

 _moonlight_ : minhyuk they wouldn't  
_moonlight_ : they lifted it rmb?  
_moonlight_ : even ceo kim is okay with us dating  
_moonlight_ : management said we are free to do whatever we want  
_moonlight_ : as long as it isn't explicit like kissing or anything sexual  
_moonlight_ : its just a change in dance moves  
_moonlight_ : a little flirting  
_moonlight_ : fanservice maybe. starship dont mind that

 _sunshine_ : well they might LOOK like they don't mind

 _moonlight_ : well you didnt look like you mind it either

 _sunshine_ : BECAUSE WE WERE ON STAGE  
_sunshine_ : at least some of us know how to be professional  
_sunshine_ : fucking hell hyungwon  
_sunshine_ : I swear if we get ban again

 _moonlight_ : we won't

 

  
hyungwon heard a disgruntled grunt from the other side of the room and jumped in his seat at the sudden noise. he lifted up his head but couldn't see much when the staffs and the rest of the members obscure his vision. but by the sound of it, he had a hunch on who it was.

there was a lot of intangible noises mixing together, as if someone roughly standing. the door to their dressing room was opened and shut just as quickly, slammed so loud hyungwon was afraid the other people present backstage might heard it. the room was silent as almost everyone turned towards the loud noises. hyungwon still couldn't see much so he only sat there staring at everyone's back.

it was almost a minute later, when kihyun turned to look at him. "the fuck did you do?"

kihyun was seating on the couch, pushed up against the wall. he possibly had one of the best views from that loud outburst. and judging by how kihyun literally blamed him, hyungwon could conclude that the outburst was, without a doubt, lee minhyuk.

"why would you assume it was me?" hyungwon countered.

"because that's the most logical explanation." jooheon replied. "also he had been pissy the entire walk back to the dressing room, I'm guessing it's because of the choreo change?"

hyungwon rolled his eyes. "it was a little fanservice okay?"

"so did that fanservice made him horny or something? that's why he burst out of this room?" hoseok asked.

"I- no!" hyungwon quickly answered, face a flushed red. "it was just," he sighed tiredly. "he's mad because he's scared that starship will put a dating ban on us again."

hyungwon couldn't physically hear it but he could almost make out the pitying noises from around the room. everyone knew about the dating ban; their stylists, their managers, the members. they pitied them. because they knew hyungwon and minhyuk was in a rough period of their relationship.

a full year and a month. they weren't allowed to interact with each other on or off camera. not allowed to speak with each other unless it was regarding work. no touching, no eyecontact, no anything. imagine being in the same place - _staying in the same house!_ \- with your boyfriend but unable to do anything because someone was watching over your every move.

it was a torturous period but it was the company who told them to do so.

starship wanted to make sure they were serious. (of fucking course they were. they had been dating for years before starship.) but also because dispatch could be on their tail at any moment and they couldn't ruin it for the group, ruin it for themselves. pushing the painful feelings aside, they chased their careers.

they were lucky enough starship didn't made them permanently break up. after a year and a month they had been allowed to see each other casually again. but - _of course with buts_ \- they had to lay low. make sure nothing they did were making it blatantly obvious that they were secretly dating behind the media.

"you are a fucking idiot," kihyun hissed. "even I would be mad if someone pull something like that to me after everything that happen."

hyungwon sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm just being playful okay? I didn't expect him to be so uptight about this."

"he's just worried hyungwon." hyunwoo voiced out, ever so rational. "you know how it's been for the two of you."

"I know," hyungwon mumbled.

"I can't believe you guys are fighting now. you literally got back months ago, I'm not ready for another period of both of you avoiding each other." changkyun said.

"we're not fighting." hyungwon argued. "it's just miscommunication."

"you should go look for him." hyunwoo told him.

"yeah I know," hyungwon said, standing up. "he's probably cooling off somewhere. I'll go look for him."

he walked towards the door, hands hovering at the doorknob when kihyun called for him, "hyungwon."

he turned to look at the shorter male. "talk to him. he's scared and worried. he probably didn't expect improvisations like that and went into panic mode. he really cherish your relationship."

hyungwon nodded his head, lips in a tight smile as his mind flashed back into the past. "yeah, I know. I'll talk to him. thanks kihyun."

he left the room to search for minhyuk. the backstage was hectic with the staffs running around the place. he bowed to almost everyone he meet and even greeted some of the performers. he went to almost every open room he passed by, opened every stalls in the toilet but still couldn't find minhyuk. he had half the mind to text or call the other male, but knew that minhyuk would simply ignore him.

he felt worry gnawing at the back of his mind when he ransacked the whole backstage but without minhyuk in sight. hyungwon almost went screw it and planned on calling minhyuk when he saw a small door leading somewhere. he walked towards the door and opened it.

hyungwon saw a figure leaning against the railings, back against him. he breathed out a sigh of relief when he recognized the shadowed figure. he walked over to the figure, watched as the other's shoulders shook slightly.

"what will monbebes say if they saw their minhyuk here, crying his eyes out. worst, what will the media outlets report?" hyungwon commented, standing beside him.

"fuck off." minhyuk hissed, rubbing at his face to stop the flow of his tears.

"you really find the most interesting places huh." hyungwon said looking around at the secluded area. he received no replies from the other

"hyuk, let's talk." he said, gently holding minhyuk's fore arm.

minhyuk pulled away, not roughly, but hyungwon still felt the sting in his heart. "there's nothing to talk about."

hyungwon bit his lip. he sighed, pushing his hair back. "but there is. minhyuk, I'm sorry. I know it was a bit selfish of me back there. but I just, I wanted to have a little fun alright? just like the old times. before the ban, the fight, maybe even before starship. I wanted us to have fun again, without feeling the pressure of having eyes on us."

he held onto minhyuk's fore arm again and this time, minhyuk didn't pull away. "I'm sorry, okay? I probably should have consulted you first but I thought it wouldn't bother you as much. I didn't thought it affected you like this."

they let the silence engulfed them. the cold night of seoul breezing through their hair. minhyuk didn't respond to anything he had said and this turned out to be harder than hyungwon thought. he raised up his other hand and cupped minhyuk's face, his heart melting when minhyuk leaned in and closed his eyes in content.

"a kiss for your thoughts?" hyungwon asked. minhyuk opened his eyes and he looked pissed again but hyungwon shrugged his shoulder. it was worth the try.

"I'm scared." minhyuk answered truthfully. "there is so much to worry about. I don't want starship to ban us again. I don't want them to get roped into our relationship again. they're our company hyungwon, we're still their employees, they could still control us. if they put us in a ban before, they could make us break up."

hyungwon squeezed minhyuk's arm gently. they could do that, hyungwon knew. he feared for that too. but he masked that fear with shameless flirting on stage so he didn't have to get stress over loving someone.

"and I worry that will happen to us. they'll make us choose between our career or our relationship and I can't choose hyungwon! I love you and I love our career, I can't just choose one. the two of us, we work hard to be here and I want us to stay here. this, hyungwon, being madly in love with you while also conquering the world with our music, is my biggest dream yet. I can't just crumple one up and throw it out the window." minhyuk continued.

"I'm scared hyungwon, and I know that I shouldn't let it get into my head but it stresses me out. one small mistake and it's either goodbye to monsta x, to us or to both."

hyungwon stared at minhyuk's face. he watched as minhyuk's eyes glistened with tears before he blinked and the clear liquid rolled down his cheek. he felt a wet drop on his hand that cupped minhyuk's face and rubbed soothingly at the other's cheek.

"minhyuk, I'm scared too, just as you are." hyungwon whispered, afraid any loud noises would kill off the quiet of the night. "but baby, sometimes being too cautious would lead to more mistakes being made. I'm just trying to make everything casual between us. I'm also at fault for not consulting you first but I also want you to talk to me, minhyuk."

hyungwon smiled gently and minhyuk returned it with his own soft smile despite the tear tracks on his face. "talk to me and we can work it out. decide what is okay on stage and what is not. tell me if you're uncomfortable if I flirt with you in public. tell me if we're being over the limit when we're being on film. I want you to know that you have all the rights to talk to me about this. communication is key, remember?"

"communication is key." minhyuk repeated. hyungwon nodded his head. "yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I should have talk about it with you sooner." he said. "I'm sorry for getting furious earlier too. I was kinda pissed and my emotions got the better of me."

"it's okay, I understand." hyungwon said. he leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch. "I'm always here for you."

the angle was a bit weird, considering that they were both really tall, just a few centimetres different from each other. but they continued to stare at each other in the eyes and hyungwon watched as minhyuk mustered up the brightest grin ever. hyungwon's heart fluttered at the beauty of his sunshine, feeling warmth enveloping him all over him again.

"and I am here for you." minhyuk replied.

hyungwon giggled, pulling minhyuk into an embrace. minhyuk nuzzled himself into hyungwon's chest. he rested his ear right above hyungwon's heart where he could hear the other's heart beat steadily, almost matching his own. they stayed like that for awhile before minhyuk broke the silence.

"hyungwon?" the other hummed. "I gave you my thought, now where's my kiss?"

hyungwon chuckled, pulling away to look at the beautiful male. his eyes was still glassy from the residue tears and a light blush dusted his face but minhyuk was beautiful. and as the moonlight shone upon his face just by the slight, hyungwon felt himself falling in love again, into the charming abyss of lee minhyuk.

"where would you want it, princess?" hyungwon asked.

minhyuk's lips jutted out into a pout. hyungwon was about to fore go everything and leave several pecks on the other's pout but decided against it as he waited for minhyuk to make up his mind.

"surprise me!" minhyuk said, smiling and closed his eyes.

hyungwon smiled amusedly. the hand cupping minhyuk's face squeezed the soft flesh of his cheek gently. his other hand slide down from minhyuk's fore arm to his palm and intertwined their fingers together. he leaned his face closer but instead of leaving a kiss on minhyuk's pink lips, hyungwon quickly raised their intertwined fingers and left a peck on the back of minhyuk's hand.

minhyuk gasped, opening his eyes in shock and hyungwon grinned as he let his hand fell off minhyuk's face. "done!" he exclaimed.

"hyungwon that was unfair!" minhyuk whined.

"you said to surprise you. were you surprised?" hyungwon asked, amusement lilting his voice.

"that wasn't even a kiss! it was a peck!"

"it was a kiss to the hand."

"you liar." minhyuk huffed. "I'm not sharing my thoughts with you anymore."

hyungwon rolled his eyes. "oh, but you will. your long rant texts to me is prove."

"ugh, whatever, I'm heading back." minhyuk said, letting go of their hands.

minhyuk turned his back towards him. he huffed as he walked over to the door and hyungwon chuckled as he trailed behind minhyuk. the other stopped before the door, hyungwon almost bumping into his back. hyungwon was about to ask why when minhyuk turned around, pulled him by the collar and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on hyungwon's lips.

hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. he didn't have the time to react when minhyuk pulled away, sticking out his tongue at hyungwon. "a kiss for _your_ thoughts instead. love you, hyungwon."

minhyuk winked, opening the door and headed back inside. hyungwon watched as the door closed before him. he chuckled, shaking his head and pushed the door open.


End file.
